Your Umbrella
by Fujimoto Yumi
Summary: Hanya ada dirinya, Sasuke, gedung sekolah, dan hujan yang menemani./"Ugh...kalau begitu kita harus menunggu hujannya reda. Kalau pulang seperti waktu itu. Nanti Sasuke-kun basah kuyup lagi. Tidak mau, ah."/"Hn...I'll be your umbrella until you want to dance in the rain."/Dan untuk pertama kalinya Sakura terpaku, yang baginya...kalimat itu begitu manis untuknya./SasuSaku fic/AU/RnR?


_**I'll be your umbrella until—**_

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Your Umbrella**_

_**I own nothing except the story**_

**Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno**

_**Are always belong to**_** Masashi Kishimoto**

_**Don't like, don't read, please?**_

_**Enjoy^^**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

Sasuke melirik kekasihnya yang tengah membereskan barang-barang gadis berambut merah muda itu di bangku miliknya. Ia hanya bersandar pada jendela kelas dengan memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam kantong celana.

Tatapannya tak berpaling sama sekali. Sosok gadis itu terlalu sayang dilewatkan oleh mata _onyx_nya. Walau berulang kali berusaha menepis semua pemikiran tentang gadis itu, tetap saja ia tidak berhasil. Sosok seorang Haruno Sakura terlalu berharga untuknya.

"_Ne_, Sasuke-_kun_…?" suara lembut itu terdengar membuat Sasuke tersadar dari lamunannya memperhatikan sang kekasih. Heh, tertangkap memperhatikannya, ya? Bukankah sudah biasa?

"Hn?"

"Kenapa cuacanya jadi mendung, ya? Padahal tadi cerah, kok," ujar Sakura membalas sahutan kekasihnya. Seketika pemuda berambut _raven_ model _emo_ itu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah langit dari jendela kelasnya.

Alisnya bertaut ketika melihat langit yang memang agak mendung. Yang mau tak mau membuat ia sedikit mendengus kemudian menegakkan tubuhnya, mengulurkan tangannya pada Sakura. "Hn. Kalau begitu kita harus cepat sebelum hujan turun."

Sakura mengedip lucu. Walau sudah sering seperti ini. Namun perilaku Sasuke yang manis ketika mereka hanya berdua membuatnya berhasil merona. Apalagi saat ini kekasihnya tengah mengulurkan tangannya untuk ia sambut. Aa, kekasihnya memang romantis dengan caranya.

"Sakura…?"

"_Aa_…i-iya Sasuke-_kun_! Ayo!" balas Sakura kemudian menyambut uluran tangan Sasuke. Lalu keduanya pergi meninggalkan kelas yang sudah menjadi saksi interaksi hubungan mereka.

Sekalipun itu hanya interaksi-interaksi kecil, namun berhasil membuat keduanya mengabadikan hal tersebut sebagai momen terindah milik mereka. Seperti sekarang, meninggalkan kelas menuju loker untuk mengganti sepatu dengan bergandengan tangan, baru bisa meninggalkan sekolah setelah menjalani tugas klub, keduanya merasa nyaman karena saling melengkapi.

"_Ne_, Sasuke-_kun_?" panggil Sakura membuat Sasuke melirik kekasihnya.

Walau Sasuke tidak menjawab, Sakura sudah mengerti respon itu. "_Ne_…tidak terasa ya kita sudah mau kelas tiga. Sudah satu tahun lebih juga sama-sama sebagai pasangan. Hihi," ujar Sakura diakhiri kekehan kecilnya.

Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis ketika mereka sampai di loker sepatu, kemudian masing-masing mengganti sepatu mereka. Sasuke selesai lebih dulu, dan kembali memperhatikan kekasihnya, sambil sesekali mendengar celotehan kecil kekasihnya.

"Terima kasih, _ne_, Sasuke-_kun_ sudah menemaniku terus. Pulang bersamaku, mengerjakan peer bersama, belajar bersama, melakukan semuanya bersama. Seperti suami-istri saja, hihihi," kata Sakura lagi sambil terkikik. Tidak menyadari bahwa percakapan kecil mereka disambut oleh tetesan hujan yang turun dengan begitu ringan dan sunyi.

"Hn. Terima kasih juga. Omong-omong, kau tahu kalau di luar sudah hujan, nona Haruno?"

"Eh?" Sakura langsung berdiri mendengar kekasihnya berkata demikian. Ia langsung keluar pintu dan menatap langit yang menurunkan hujan. "Yah…hujan deh. Pasti gara-gara aku kelamaan ganti sepatu dan banyak ngocehnya deh."

Sasuke terkekeh pelan membuat gadis musim semi itu menoleh. Sasuke menyentil dahi gadisnya pelan. "Bodoh. Kau bahkan selalu melupakan sekitarmu jika sudah membahas tentang—kita."

'_Blush_'

Wajah Sakura berhasil memerah. Karena memang itulah kenyataannya. Ia tidak bisa menyangkal apa yang dikatakan Sasuke kepadanya. Namun ia merasa malu untuk mengiyakan.

"_Aa_…b-bukan begitu maksudku—"

"Hn. Sudah sore. Ayo tembus hujan."

"Eh?" ucapan Sasuke membuat Sakura terkaget lagi. Sakura melihat kekasihnya itu memberikan tasnya dan menyuruh Sakura meletakkannya di kepala gadis itu, kemudian Sasuke membuka jas sekolah dan menaruhnya di atas kepala mereka.

"Hitungan ketiga kita lari. Satu—"

Sakura masih terdiam. Fokus memandang kekasihnya.

"—dua…"

Eh? Sakura merasakan tubuhnya ditarik ke samping, lebih dekat ke arah Sasuke. Ia hanya mengerjap sebelum akhirnya suara Sasuke kembali terdengar.

"…tiga—"

Dan setelahnya keduanya berlari meninggalkan sekolah yang sudah mulai sepi itu. Sakura berusaha menyamakan langkahnya dengan Sasuke. Menyusuri hujan berdua dengan kekasihnya. Hanya berpayungkan jas sekolah mereka.

Bagi Sakura…

…ini lebih dari romantisme yang pernah Sakura lihat di layar telivisi di rumahnya.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Sakura menunggu Sasuke di loker sepatu sekolah mereka. Terduduk memandang luar yang sudah dihiasi hujan –lagi.

Ia agak menyesal karena tidak membawa payung. Pasti hari ini dia akan merepotkan Sasuke lagi.

"Sakura?"

"…uhm," suara itu membuat Sakura menengadahkan kepalanya dan terlihatlah sang kekasih. Kemudian lelaki berambut _raven_ itu duduk di sebelah Sakura.

"Kau ngapain?" Sasuke bertanya seraya menatap Sakura kemudian bergantian ke arah hujan yang turun.

Sakura memainkan ujung roknya, lalu menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke pelan. "Uhm…hari ini hujan lagi dan aku tidak membawa payung. Apa Sasuke-_kun_ bawa payung?"

Sasuke menoleh kemudian menjawab pelan. "Tidak."

"Ugh…berarti kita harus menunggu hujan reda dulu baru bisa pulang. Kalau kita pulang seperti waktu itu, nanti Sasuke-_kun_ basah kuyup lagi. Tidak mau, ah," kata Sakura sambil mendekap lututnya.

Sasuke menghela napas lagi. Rapat OSIS hari ini membuat ia pulang lebih sore. Dan ia malah meminta kekasihnya untuk menunggunya agar bisa pulang bersama. Harusnya ia menyuruh Sakura pulang duluan, kan?

"Hn. Ini sudah sore, jadi kita harus segera pulang."

"Tapi Sasuke-_kun_…"

"Hn…_I'll be your umbrella until you want to dance in the rain_," ucap Sasuke membuat Sakura terdiam. Kaget. Gugup. Apa barusan Sasuke mengucapkan sesuatu yang…manis?

"S-sasuke-_kun_…?"

"Hn. Kita pulang. Ayo," ajak Sasuke bangkit dari duduknya kemudian mengulurkan tangannya seperti biasa ke Sakura. Lalu melepas tas sekolahnya, menyuruh gadis itu melakukan hal yang sama seperti waktu itu.

Sakura menatap tidak percaya kekasihnya. Namun membiarkan jas yang kering itu kembali menjadi payung mereka. Dan detik setelahnya, mereka kembali berlari. Sakura mengimbangi langkah kaki itu sambil berpikir tentang ucapan Sasuke tadi.

Sungguh. Hal itu berhasil membuatnya menghangat. Entah apa yang merasukinya, ia menahan diri tidak berlari membuat Sasuke ikut melakukan hal yang sama.

Ketika lelaki bermata _onyx_ itu akan bertanya kenapa, aksi Sakura berhasil membuat dirinya terdiam. Hei…gadisnya…

"S-sakura…?"

"_Arigatou_, Sasuke-_kun_…" balas Sakura tulus kemudian menarik dasi Sasuke, kembali menyatukan kedua bibir mereka, berhasil membuat Sasuke lupa segalanya.

Ia melepas pegangannya pada kedua sisi jasnya, lalu menangkup kedua pipi Sakura dan meraup lembut bibir merah muda kekasih hatinya itu.

Di bawah hujan…mereka menyatukan bibir mereka penuh cinta. Ketika akhirnya Sakura memutuskan untuk menari dalam hujan. Ya, menarikan bibirnya di dalam kuluman bibir Sasuke, kekasih yang amat sangat dicintainya.

* * *

—_**you want to dance in the rain.**_

* * *

.

.

.

_**Owari**_

.

.

.

* * *

_**Note : **_**Hola, saya buat**_** drabble **_**yang gatau gimana ini hasilnya. Haha. Maaf kalau kurang berkenan **_***bow***_

_**Wanna RnR?**_

_**Signed,**_

_**Fujimoto Yumi**_


End file.
